Placer Culpable
by N2kita
Summary: Miyuki nunca imaginó que el pequeño secreto de Sawamura los afectaría de aquella manera. No imaginó que justamente él sería el encargado de ayudarlo, ni tampoco que por ello su protegido terminaría apropiándolo como su placer culpable. No obstante, el verdadero problema estaba en que todo lo anterior le daba igual. [Miyusawa]


¿Qué sucede cuando te envicias con una serie y justo entonces te llega la inspiración? Pues aquí tienen la conclusión: un fanfic basado en Diamond no Ace, obra con la que me he obsesionado en los últimos tiempos al igual que con mi ahora pareja predilecta, el Miyusawa. Pueden suponer que esto será mi descargue emocional mientras que espero que salgan los nuevos capítulos del act ii.

Es la primera vez que publico aquí en FF, así que me siento emocionada, y a la vez atemorizada, por comenzar con ésta historia que me venía rondando la cabeza desde hace días. No soy experta, pero le he metido muchas ganas, así que realmente espero que quien tenga la desgracia de cliquear en este fanfic se atreva a darle una oportunidad al resultado de mis esfuerzos leyéndome hasta el final.

No obstante, antes de concederles el paso a la lectura debo advertirles unas cuantas cosas sobre la historia:

 **+Yaoi. Miyusawa.**

 **+Semi-AU.**

 **+Spoilers del manga.**

 **+Lenguaje inapropiado.**

 **+Angst. Tocaré temas cargados de angustia.**

 **+Mantendré el rating "T", pero puede que lo cambie en un futuro si en el transcurso la historia lo amerita.**

 **+Construcción lenta de la trama.**

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo tipo de derecho le corresponde a su respectivo creador, Terajima Yuuji.

* * *

 _Terminado el procedimiento formal, ¡pasen y disfruten de la lectura!_

 _ **Capítulo Uno: Los Trapos Sucios de Asada**_

* * *

.

El sin fin de números, fórmulas y gráficas inscriptas en la única hoja que sostenía su mano era más que suficiente motivo para que la cabeza le diera vuelta. Sólo por repasar rápidamente con los ojos el primer ejercicio de la fotocopia, su cerebro parecía haber determinado que lo expuesto en el papel estaba codificado en jeroglíficos incomprensibles para la mente humana, y por lo tanto, se negaba a cooperar con él en su vano intento de estudiar para el examen práctico que su profesor de matemática había programado para el día siguiente. Hecho francamente delirante considerando que, recién iniciaba el ciclo lectivo y a duras penas el cuerpo estudiantil conseguía sincronizarse con la agenda diaria. Por su parte, él ni siquiera había terminado de acomodarse con lo de la mudanza al dormitorio.

En adición a su pequeño inconveniente, entre otras cosas, era todo un suplicio intentar concentrarse con el pernicioso dolor de cabeza que había decidido instalarse en él, no mucho antes de dedicarse a sus deberes estudiantiles que para el colmo habían culminado en un rotundo fracaso, a estas alturas ya quedándole totalmente en claro que la matemática nunca sería su punto fuerte—el razonamiento lógico no funcionaba con él y le costaba un universo entero comprender las estrictas metodologías que muchas veces requerían diversos pasos a seguir a la hora de resolver ejercicios. Por el contrario de asignaturas como literatura que con sólo sentarte a leer libros el contenido quedaba grabado en tu mente, la matemática poseía cierto componente empírico que te obligaba a que la experimentes consecutivamente como condición para dominarla, y honestamente, no contaba con el tiempo ni la motivación para hacerlo.

 _Su docente realmente no se estaba compadeciendo de sus alumnos, y estaba seguro que tampoco lo haría con él una vez que descubriera cuan desagradable le resultaba su asignatura y lo mal que se le daba._

Reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla, masajeó su sien derecha soltando mientras un profundo suspiro, incapaz de retener por más tiempo la frustración que sentía.

Angustiarse de antemano no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Su futuro aún era incierto, e incluso si al día siguiente le iba mal en el examen, siempre tendría la opción de participar en el recuperatorio, o simplemente de intentarlo mejor en el transcurso del semestre. Además que él no era del todo un desastre de estudiante, ya que si bien la embarraba con la matemática, siempre lo compensaba obteniendo notas que no descendían del sobresaliente. Hablando especialmente sobre las asignaturas con orientación humanística, su rendimiento académico destacaba con notoriedad, estimando que además tenía que dividir a la mitad su tiempo de estudio para equilibrar con las actividades del club que lo agotaban aún más —inhumanamente _peor_ — que las matemáticas en sí, con todos sus enredos mentales.

Si alguien anteriormente hubiera hecho tal comparación, probablemente se hubiera largado a reír hasta destruir por la compresión sus propias costillas. ¿Relevar al único interés por el que se apasionaba al mismo nivel que la matemática? ¿Él, cansarse del deporte que había seguido toda su vida y con el cual compartía un vínculo impenetrable? No podía existir chiste más absurdo. Aunque últimamente, ya no se sentía tan seguro sobre ello. A veces su mente divagaba, y lo hacía preguntarse porqué de todos los institutos —en los que se practicara el béisbol— que podría haber elegido había caído justamente en el más estricto, en el más competitivo y en el más _amenazante_. Otras veces simplemente se resignaba a su destino y se consolaba diciéndose que el eslogan que englobaba el equipo de exigirse hasta que uno mismo se superara, sí que conseguía resultados fructíferos. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a este club que estaba acabando con su cuerpo, con su espíritu, e indiscutiblemente con su _sanidad_ mental. Pero todo aquello implicaba ser parte de Seidō y le gustara o no le gustara, había terminado acogiendo el paquete _entero_ con todo lo incluido.

Para recién comenzar su primer año en la preparatoria, su conclusión podría sonar exagerada, prematura e incluso ridícula, sin embargo, no había otra forma más que describir la experiencia que hasta el momento vivía como infernal; las prácticas matutinas y diurnas más que simples entrenamientos físicos, eran competencias extremas de resistencia que no acababan hasta que el último miembro del equipo desfallecía del cansancio, y, considerando que la mayoría de sus superiores estaban acostumbrados a ese ritmo tan exigente, rendirse por agotamiento nunca sería una opción viable para nadie que quisiera conseguir un dorsal. Él mismo necesitaba esforzarse al doble que los otros para, en algún momento, poder alcanzar y jugar junto a los monstruosos titulares que representaban al equipo. Después de todo, quedarse por siempre sentado en la banquilla no estaba entre sus planes, sin importar que aquel objetivo le terminase costando lágrimas de sangre.

Muy a pesar de su determinación, aquella reflexión lo incitó a encogerse. Sólo bastaba pensar en el sufrimiento por el que atravesaría durante tres años seguidos para que se le intensificara el dolor de cabeza. El hecho de imaginarse a sí mismo siendo víctima de las agresiones de sus superiores por tanto tiempo no lo estaba ayudando a levantar su espíritu, ya de por sí desanimado. Peor aún si como en las dos últimas semanas esos dos de segundo seguían empecinados en hostigarlo.

Fantasías aterradoras invadieron su mente despojando a su rostro de su color habitual, y consumiéndose por su propia pavura, el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda en ese mismo instante impulsó a que en consecuencia su cabeza girara por voluntad propia a su costado derecho, fijándose directamente en el bulto que sobresalía de la cama cucheta de abajo.

Al igual que antes, la forma permanecía con el mismo volumen, pulcra e intacta en su lugar.

La confirmación detuvo la iniciativa del ataque de pánico que estuvo a punto de dominar su mente. Relajándose entonces, frotó su frente quitando las gotas de sudor que habían comenzado a formársele, y sacudiendo la cabeza, regresó la mirada al escritorio para tomar nota de la hora que marcaba el reloj.

Acomodó sus anteojos para asegurarse de que la vista no le hubiera fallado y comprobó que restaba solamente media hora para que dieran las diez de la noche—horario en el que había determinado apagar las luces e irse a dormir para finalmente olvidar todos los pesares y dolencias de su vida. Tan sólo unos cuantos minutos más y por fin sería recompensando con un merecedor descanso del que esperaba nunca más despertar. Con su corazón ansioso, latiendo a mil por hora, sonrió para sus adentros emocionado por lo que para muchos sería una nimiedad en un simple domingo a la noche.

Realmente una pena que, mientras que imaginaba la exquisita sensación de asentar la cabeza contra su robusta almohada, alguien se preparaba para entrar a la habitación a destruir la _frágil_ burbuja de felicidad que lo rodeaba.

—¡Mura-idiota! ¡Levanta tu mugroso trasero y tráelo aquí de una buena vez! —empujando con tanta fuerza la puerta de forma que quedara abierta y pegada contra la pared del cuarto, su compañero de habitación logró exitosamente devolverlo a la realidad cortesía de su estrepitoso alarido.

Sus anteojos se deslizaron, resbaladizos, por el puente de su nariz.

—S-superior K-Kuramochi —tartamudeó intimidado ante el impacto de la poderosa entrada triunfal del más grande.

El parador en corto, reposando contra el marco de la puerta, impulsó su presencia con la sonrisa maliciosa que comúnmente acompañaba su rostro y acentuaba sus rasgos duros, haciéndolo ver realmente genial. O eso es lo que dirían sus compañeros, porque a decir verdad, desde su perspectiva ese combo de la mirada feroz que se cargaba junto a esa sonrisa depredadora, no hacía más que ponerlo de los nervios.

—Oh, vaya, si no es ni más ni menos que el estudioso de Asada —deteniendo momentáneamente la búsqueda de su objeto de interés, su vista se posó en la figura de su otro compañero de habitación, reconociendo por último su existencia—. ¿Has visto al imbécil? —al igual de escueto que le había salido el saludo, le preguntó aquello en el mismo tono.

Tragando inconscientemente saliva, el de primer año pensó en las distintas alternativas que había preparado como respuesta a la pregunta que sabía que en algún momento alguien formularía. Nada más que había esperado que ese _alguien_ fuera cualquier otra persona menos la que justamente lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Practicar frente al espejo el guion que había escrito mentalmente para estar listo al momento de enfrentar una circunstancia similar no se comparaba en nada a la realidad.

La mirada expectante de Kuramochi por su falta de respuesta ejercía suficiente presión en él, acobardándolo en su misión de concretar una contestación coherente. Tendría que intentar recomponerse lo antes posible para evitar causar sospecha de la situación en la que lamentablemente se hallaba inmiscuido. Por lo tanto, presionó sus muslos con ambos puños de la mano y se incorporó desde su posición con el objetivo de mantenerse firme y aparentar encontrarse en un estado inalterado. No podía venirse abajo _ahora_. No después de haber estado tan cerca de cumplir con su parte y desentenderse del tema.

—E-está allí —le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

Siguiendo la indicación de Asada, Kuramochi arqueó una ceja, examinando con interés el curioso bulto que escondían los cobertores de la cama del pitcher mayor.

—¿Está durmiendo? —inquirió, denotando cierta inquietud con su tono de voz—. ¿A menos de las diez de la noche?

—D-dijo estar cansado.

Ni siquiera podía hablar con el depredador que tenía por superior sin tartamudear y aun así veía obligado a mentirle descaradamente en su rostro, el cual por cierto, se veía completamente escéptico tras escuchar la incongruencia que había soltado en su desesperación por deshacerse de él.

La cara de estupefacción del parador en corto debió ser muy llamativa como para que el de primer año, se arrepintiera al instante de haber soltado aquellas palabras tan a la ligera. Más que preocuparse en perfeccionar la distracción para encubrir la ausencia de su otro compañero de cuarto, debería haberse enfocado en mejorar su habilidad dialéctica.

—¿Es en serio? —indagó incrédulo—, ¿acabas de meter la palabra 'cansado' y a Sawamura en una misma oración? —tras un breve momento de silencio en el que el aire se contagió de tensión, el de tercer año finalmente explotó. Retorciendo inhumanamente su cuerpo, las carcajadas de Kuramochi retumbaron contra las cuatro paredes de la habitación con tanta potencia que Asada estuvo convencido de que sus vecinos de las habitaciones contiguas lo estaban oyendo también.

Avergonzado por la reacción de su superior, las mejillas del pitcher de primero se tiñeron de rosa. _¿Tan estúpido había sonado?_ La estruendosa risa de Kuramochi realmente estaba acabando con su pobre autoestima. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el día en el que presenciara lágrimas en los ojos de su superior llegaría tan rápido. Mucho menos, que él fuera el causante de ellas.

Tardando varios minutos en recuperarse de su episodio de histeria, su compañero de habitación finalmente regularizó su respiración, enderezando su cuerpo antes de soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones en una profunda exhalación. No lo admitiría, pero su estómago le estaba rindiendo cuentas por su brutalidad.

—No crean que voy a caer tan fácilmente en sus pendejadas —declaró, ensanchando su boca de modo que enseñaba la totalidad de su dentadura. Posteriormente reemplazando esa expresión que a Asada le había resultado sumamente mortificante, Kuramochi frunció el ceño y se encaminó a la cama del hiperactivo pitcher de segundo—. Tienes cinco segundos para levantarte antes de que te demuestre lo que les pasa a los mocosos desobedientes, Sawamura —los ojos de Asada observaron como en cámara lenta su superior demoníaco se acercaba más y más al bulto que simulaba ser su otro compañero de cuarto.

Si el vice-capitán de tercero descubría que lo que descansaba debajo de los cobertores estaba lejos de ser una persona viva, tratándose si no de unos simples almohadones y ropa amontonada… él bien podría darse por muerto.

—¡Superior Kuramochi!

El parador en corto se detuvo en seco al escuchar la fuerza con la que lo había llamado su protegido de primero, sintiendo la necesidad de darse la vuelta para comprobar si no se trataba de una distorsión auditiva. No obstante, sus dudas se disiparon cuando lo vio a éste pararse de su silla para ir a plantarse frente a él.

Consternado, Kuramochi iba a preguntarle por la extraña actitud con la que se estaba desenvolviendo en aquel momento, simplemente para ser interrumpido nuevamente por la novedosa faceta lanzada de Asada.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita de Sawamura? —cuestionó, mirando a su superior directamente a los ojos.

—¿Eh? —para el de tercero, era la primera vez que el menor le hablaba francamente, sin tartamudeos ni miradas gachas de por medio—. Pues… el bastardo de Miyuki se niega a jugar conmigo a la consola, y éste otro imbécil me ha dejado plantado dos domingos seguidos. Planeaba arrastrarlo y demostrarle cuanto he mejorado mientras que él vagueaba en su tiempo libre —explicó el vice-capitán.

 _¿Y jugar a la consola no se consideraba vaguear también?_ Mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Asada replicó indignado:—No sea egoísta, superior Kuramochi, si el superior Sawamura no desea participar en sus planes no debería tratar de forzarlo a hacerlo —finalizó criticándolo con una osadía que Kuramochi nunca creyó encontrar en otro protegido que no fuera Sawamura.

Sin embargo el parador en corto, ofendido por el comentario de Asada, decidió esta vez ponerle un alto a la repentina altivez con la que estaba actuando el de primero. El chico lo había agarrado con la guardia baja _una_ vez, no volvería a concederle otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Él se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar.

—Oye-

—No perdamos más tiempo cuando aquí —se señaló así mismo antes de proceder—, se encuentra la persona indicada para acompañarlo —soltó, acomodando mientras sus gafas.

Procesando las altaneras palabras que por largo rato quedaron haciendo eco en sus oídos, Kuramochi no pudo evitar largarse a reír a carcajadas. Aparentemente, había juzgado mal a su protegido de primero. Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de comenzar a conocerlo mejor.

—Hombre ¡no me esperaba esto de ti! —comentó, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. El pitcher de primer año se tambaleó por la fuerza con la que había sido —supuestamente en términos amistosos— golpeado.

El vice-capitán rodeado por un aura más tranquila, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, al parecer zanjando el tema y dejando en el olvido a Sawamura.

Antes de poner ambos pies afuera, volteó a verlo—. No te tardes. Mañana tenemos prácticas matutinas y Miyuki tratará de echarnos lo antes posible. Te esperaré allí, Asada —y colocando dos dedos en su sien derecha, Kuramochi se despidió de él, trotando a la lejanía de la habitación que ambos compartían.

Una vez que estuvo completamente solo, el de primero se desmoronó. Toda la fuerza que había empleado para hacerle frente a esa terrorífica persona, abandonó de lleno su cuerpo. Resurgiendo el pánico que inicialmente había sentido, sus piernas temblequearon, traicionando la voluntad que por poco tiempo lo estuvo acompañando.

Nunca podría explicar que es lo que lo había poseído para atreverse a comportarse de esa manera frente a su superior. Porque, tomar la iniciativa de enfrentarlo agresivamente, definitivamente no era algo que él haría en su sano juicio.

Y ahora, la consecuencia de su estúpido momento de valentía lo estaba abofeteando duramente en el rostro.

 _Desperdiciaría su preciado tiempo libre en entretener al mismísimo demonio en persona._

Tal vez la matemática no era su peor pesadilla después de todo…

* * *

.

Un zumbido. Dos zumbidos. Tres zumbidos fueron suficientes para arrancarlo de los brazos de Morfeo y obligarlo a levantar sus pesados parpados caídos, finalmente abriendo con excesiva lentitud sus somnolientos ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era de día? ¿Noche? A decir verdad, la oscuridad que lo recibió nada más regresar del mundo de los sueños no se diferenciaba mucho del estado inconsciente en el que hasta unos segundos atrás se había hallado perdido. De lo único que tenía realmente consciencia era del doloroso rebote de su almohada contra su nuca y de la ruidosa vibración que venía con ello.

Había sido un error llevar su teléfono consigo a la cama, pero la costumbre lo superaba.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo se incorporó en el colchón y procedió a tantear a ciegas en busca del insoportable aparato que tenía por celular, al cual planeaba arrojar al suelo una vez que lo encontrara. No pasó mucho más tiempo antes de rozar con sus dedos algo duro que pudo identificar como su teléfono, y dudando entre sí mandarlo a volar o dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, terminó optando por desbloquear la pantalla táctil, observando casi inmediatamente la infinita cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que desbordaban la casilla de notificaciones. Él nunca fue del tipo popular por el que la gente se desesperaría por comunicarse con él, así que tantas llamadas y mensajes perdidos no podían significar nada bueno.

Este hecho terminó por eliminar cualquier rastro de letargo de su sistema.

Preocupado, atrajo el aparto hasta ponerlo justo frente a sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño al tratar de enfocarse para leer sin los anteojos puestos, los nombres de los contactos que habían tratado de comunicarse con él. Lamentablemente su visión era tan mala que al cabo de un minuto se rindió al no poder distinguir un kanji borroso de otro. No le quedaba opción más que bajarse de arriba de la cama para ir por las gafas que siempre dejaba apartadas en la mesa de luz antes de irse a acostar.

Honestamente, no tenía las ganas suficientes para salir de la comodidad de su cama. Pero cuanto más se tardaba en decidir si dejar vencerse por el ocio o cumplir con su deber moral, la preocupación iba ganando terreno en su consciencia. ¿Y si se trataba de una emergencia familiar? Ante ese pensamiento, la angustia que se instaló en su corazón se convirtió en el incentivo necesario para olvidar el cansancio que sentía y saltar de la cama, descendiendo apresuradamente por las escaleras del costado de la cucheta.

La aceleración y la oscuridad fueron factores que le jugaron en contra, cuando al ir bajando de dos en dos, una mala pisada lo mandó a besar el suelo.

Maldiciendo su suerte, se frotó el coxis pretendiendo suavizar ligeramente el dolor de la zona producido por la caída, escuchando mientras los groseros ronquidos que el superior Kuramochi reproducía como si se tratara de su propia banda sonora, coincidentemente sonando como si estuviera burlándose de su fortuna. Agradecía que el vice-capitán no se hubiera despertado gracias a su ruidosa caída, pero bien podría reservarse el horrísono resuello que juraba que en alguna de esas noches acabaría por ensordecerlo. Pero más que nada, solamente deseaba no haberse roto nada.

Se levantó del suelo con sumo cuidado procurando no ocasionar más barullo —por las malas había aprendido la lección de respetar las horas de sueño de su superior—, sacudiendo el polvo invisible de su ropa e ignorando la punzada de dolor en su trasero. Rebuscando en su bolsillo el teléfono guardado, lo sacó afuera una vez ubicado y utilizó la luz que el aparato emitía para alumbrar la mesita en la que reposaban sus anteojos, protegidos en su respectivo estuche. En tanto alcanzó sus gafas para colocárselas, la vibración con la que para aquel momento ya se encontraba latosamente familiarizado, se concentró esta vez en atacar la mano que sostenía el teléfono.

Sin resistir más la preocupación disfrazada de curiosidad, porque, ¿qué podría ser tan importante como para que alguien insistiera tanto en contactarse con él a las tres de la mañana?, revisó el último mensaje que había recibido tan sólo unos segundos atrás.

 _«Estamos en la entrada. Ven a abrirnos»_

El lenguaje informal con el que la otra persona se estaba dirigiendo a él, el hecho de que le estuvieran pidiendo un favor en un tono completamente despótico y que el sujeto ni siquiera pareciera inmutarse o avergonzarse por atreverse a contactarlo a deshoras de la noche, descartaba toda posibilidad de que se tratara de una emergencia familiar. Eso lo alivió por un corto plazo de tiempo, antes de que otra clase de preocupación se instalara en su pecho.

No existía ningún miembro perteneciente a su familia que accionara con tanta grosería, pero, sí que había una persona en su lista de contactos que podía calificar con aquellos términos. Por voluntad propia sus ojos se desplazaron hacia un punto en específico, encabezado por el nombre del contacto hasta entonces desconocido.

Los símbolos revelados indicaban que Kanemaru Shinji era la persona que había intentado comunicarse con él, unas veintisiete veces a través de llamadas, y, una más vía el mensaje de texto que justamente estaba interpretando.

¿A qué se refería con que estaban en la entrada? ¿Con quién estaba y por qué quería que él le fuera abrir? Asada no comprendía ni tampoco quería hacerlo. El tácito _pacto_ que solía ligarlo a su superior había concluido en cuanto las agujas del reloj marcaron las doce, anunciando oficialmente el fin de su subordinación. De ahora en adelante, Kanemaru tendría que vérselas solas porque él no planeaba mover ni un _solo_ dedo más por su superior. Menos aún si continuaba comportándose con tanta indecencia. El pitcher de primero sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza de arriba abajo, respaldando así su declaración. Nunca más volvería a levantarse a las tres de la mañana sólo para jugar al papel de chico de los recados.

Conforme con la conclusión a la que había llegado, Asada hizo caso omiso a ese recóndito espacio en su mente que le advertía otra cosa, y olvidando guardar nuevamente sus lentes, se preparó para volver a la cama con pensamientos puramente optimistas.

 _Su vida estudiantil recién empezaba_ , o al menos eso es lo que con ingenuidad quería creer. Y probablemente esa misma ingenuidad fue la que le impidió, por cerca de tres minutos, sentir la vibración de su teléfono personal trepidar en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón. No fue sino hasta que el aparato casi se le cae al suelo mientras que trepaba las escalinatas de la cucheta que Asada finalmente percibió la llamada entrante de un número privado.

Resopló con cansancio. Tal vez la mejor solución hubiera sido destrozar el aparato en cuanto lo hubo encontrado. De ninguna forma atendería.

—¡Mierda! —exclamaron roncamente, sobresaltando a un colérico Asada—. ¡¿Quieren callar a esa porquería de una puta vez?! —Kuramochi se removió en su cama, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar la pared de su costado. Unos pocos gruñidos más y el vice-capitán estuvo roncando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo que le faltaba. Mañana además de padecer de insomnio tendría que resignarse a recibir —por algo con lo que no tenía nada que ver— un irreflexivo castigo ejecutado ni más ni menos que por su superior demoníaco.

Para aumentar su desgracia, tratando de acallar nerviosamente el celular, Asada sin querer terminó por aceptar la llamada—. Oh, ¡¿Asada?! ¡Creí que nunca responderías! —exclamó la otra persona, alegre de escucharlo aparentemente. Esa voz tan ruidosa y eufórica sólo podía pertenecerle a una sola persona.

Tapó con sus dedos el parlante externo. Tendría graves problemas si el tono de voz de su superior de segundo seguía aumentando, por lo que poniéndose las pantuflas a las apuradas se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la puerta, antes abrirla con el mayor tacto posible. Estando afuera respiró el frio aire del amanecer que corría en la ciudad de Tokio y metió su mano libre en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de su pijama.

No debería haber subestimado al clima en estas épocas del año.

Asada colocó el celular contra su oreja—.¿Superior Sawamura? —preguntó, simplemente para confirmar sus sospechas.

—¡Bingo! —canturreó él antes de continuar—. Me alegra que me reconocieras a pesar de hablarte desde otro número.

Que Sawamura Eijun le estuviera hablando justo después de recibir un mensaje de Kanemaru Shinji no podía ser ninguna coincidencia. Tampoco significaba buenas noticias y por ello mismo estuvo tentado a colgar antes de que se viera involucrado en algo _turbio_ , una vez más.

Desde la otra línea del móvil, el de primero escuchó la voz de una segunda persona la cual parecía estar discutiéndole algo a Sawamura, provocando que éste gritara cosas inentendibles a sus oídos, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarlo sordo. Alejó a una significativa distancia el aparato de sus oídos.

Aquella discusión corroboraba su proclamación.

—Mira, Asada, no quiero ocupar mucho más de tu tiempo así que trataré de hacerla corta, ¿de acuerdo? Tus superiores requieren de tu ayuda —comenzó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta voluntaria de su parte—. Kanemaru y yo estamos en la entrada y no podemos entrar. Necesitamos que abras el portón del dormitorio con tus llaves.

—¿No llevan consigo sus propias llaves? —lo mantenían despierto a las tres de la mañana para ayudarlos con sus fechorías y por algo completamente innecesario… Si aquello no era crueldad entonces no debía existir ningún otro adjetivo que los pudiera describir.

No sabía que es lo que hasta en ese momento lo mantenía escuchando a su superior. Realmente quería abandonarlos a su suerte e irse a dormir, pero de alguna forma se veía reacio a concretarlo. Si bien el pitcher de segundo y Kanemaru —especialmente Kanemaru— habían abusado de su buena voluntad durante dos semanas seguidas, todavía no había alcanzado el punto en el que detestara a Sawamura por ello. Pasar el tiempo con él —no precisamente por diversión— le había hecho ver otro lado de su superior que ni se acercaba a lo que mostraba cuando estaba entrenando con el equipo. Corroborar que su superior no era simplemente una bola llena de hiperactividad, si no alguien quien se esforzaba todos los días en poner una careta positiva, levantar los ánimos de todos y mantenerse de pie mientras continuaba su ardua lucha por el título del as a pesar de sus propios conflictos internos y angustias había logrado modificar ligeramente la opinión que tenía con respecto a su persona. Y al mismo tiempo, le había hecho sentir una pequeña admiración por él.

De tanto en tanto, lamentablemente Sawamura se metía con él, destruyendo la imagen con la que Asada algunas veces lo idealizaba.

—Luego del toque de queda no se puede abrir el portón desde afuera, ¿recuerdas?

Lo había olvidado. Al inicio de año cuando recién se había mudado al dormitorio, una lista con todas las reglas de convivencia se les fueron entregadas a todos los novatos. Reglas que nunca se había molestado en memorizar, ya que creía que nunca tendría la necesidad de infringirlas en primer lugar, por el contrario de lo que estaban haciendo sus superiores.

Había escuchado rumores acerca de esta regla en particular durante las clases por boca de sus compañeros quienes especulaban, por diversión, sobre su origen. Algunos opinaban que era para aumentar la seguridad y otros, afirmaban que era para atrapar a alumnos con las manos en la masa en caso de ignorar el toque de queda. Ahora podía decir con total seguridad que apoyaba la segunda teoría.

—Lo entiendo superior, pero podría meterme en problemas si me descubren yendo hacia la entrada. Es demasiado riesgoso para mí —admitió.

 _¿Escabullirse en medio de la noche sin ser visto por el guardia de turno? Imposible._

Antes de que su otro compañero de habitación replicara, unos extraños ruidos llegaron a sus oídos desde el extremo de la otra línea, desconcertándolo momentáneamente. Sonaba como si Sawamura estuviera forcejeando con alguien para mantener para sí el teléfono, y cuando se concentró en agudizar su habilidad auditiva, pudo oír a duras penas como la persona que acompañaba a su superior le exigía que le pasara el aparato electrónico.

—Novato —esta vez, el entusiasta tono de voz del superior Sawamura había sido reemplazado por un tono gélido, amenazante e irreconocible. Su tormento personal al estilo yanqui, Kanemaru Shinji, le estaba hablando y la tentación por cortarle le impedía agarrar el teléfono como debía—, no me importa si te parece riesgoso o no, simplemente quiero que muevas ese trasero hasta aquí junto a tus llaves ahora mismo —ordenó.

—Hoy se suponía que acababa nuestro trato-

—Estás equivocado —lo interrumpió—: tal vez para ti que te has apresurado en irte a la cama haya acabado pero, hasta que no comencemos las prácticas a las seis en punto ésta mañana, el trato seguirá en pie.

—P-Pero podrían suspenderme—le comentó, prácticamente suplicando por su libertad.

—Perfecto entonces —concedió Kanemaru, amable como nunca—, ¿una semana más? Es admirable que quieras extender tu castigo con tantas ganas —¿Iba en serio? ¿Le agregaría más días a su tortura? No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que el rubio se estaba divirtiendo a costa de su sufrimiento.

Si se echaba a correr ahora, tal vez tendría la suerte de encontrarse con el puesto de seguridad vacío por el cambio de turno.

—¡Deme cinco minutos, superior! —pidió, antes de finalizar la llamada.

* * *

.

En blanco. Su hoja estaba en blanco al igual que su propia expresión y la del profesor al darle un vistazo al nulo desarrollo que le había dado a su examen. En cuanto éste apiló el suyo junto a todos los otros exámenes, dedicándole una mirada de completa decepción, Asada regresó encogido a su asiento, sintiéndose más fracasado de lo normal. Apoyó su cabeza contra el duro roble de su banco antes de cerrar sus ojos, sin importarle que el docente estuviera al frente dictando la clase. Era en momentos como aquellos que deseaba hacerse uno con la mesa, hacer oídos sordos al resto del mundo y olvidarse de su miserable existencia.

A pesar de haberse salteado las prácticas matutinas —juraba haber ajustado la alarma del reloj—, los acontecimientos de la mañana habían repercutido gravemente en su cuerpo, siendo palpable el cansancio que sentía. Le ardían los ojos y el sólo hecho de haberse presentado a clase había consumido la poca energía que hubo recuperado en las pocas horas que logró dormir como la gente. Halagaba su resistencia, sorprendiéndose de que siquiera pudiera mantenerse de pie después de haber pasado una madrugada entera a las afueras del dormitorio, en pijama y con la ventisca en su máximo esplendor chocando constantemente contra su rostro.

Reafirmaba así su miseria, por haber sido tan insensato de seguirles el juego a sus superiores y no tomar precaución de que estos lo abandonarían en cuanto se hartaran de esperarlo, a saber cómo habían hecho para entrar sin ayuda. Le había tomado más tiempo de lo que originalmente había calculado llegar a la entrada, pero aun así había ido a por ellos, con su mejor predisposición.

Vale, lo admitía. Fue completamente su culpa por no haberse fijado bien antes de atravesar el portón del dormitorio al no ver de primera a sus superiores. Pero, ¿ellos no podrían haberlo ido a socorrer en cuanto los llamó después de haberse quedado tras las rejas del portón? ¡Si no hubiera sido por el guardia de seguridad que llegaba a las cinco, el entrenador probablemente lo hubiera atrapado rompiendo las reglas! ¡Y en pijama! No sólo eso, si no que tuvo que utilizar todo recurso disponible que poseía para convencer al guardia de que no lo delatara con las autoridades. Difícilmente sería una madrugada que en su vida podría olvidar.

Pero lo peor de todo, recaía en ese congraciado mensaje que había recibido justamente antes de entrar a clase.

 _«Nuestro querido protegido, agradeceremos tu asistencia por una semana más. Hoy, después de las prácticas de la tarde en el mismo lugar de siempre»_

¡No aguantaba más el infierno que tenía por vida!

Dos toques en su espalda interrumpieron su cadena de lamentos. Incorporándose en su asiento, Asada se volteó curioso para encontrarse con un rostro conocido: su compañero de curso y del club, Seto Takuma, mirándolo todo sonriente. Éste, sigilosamente le pasó un papelito, el cual Asada asumía que contenía un mensaje dirigido a su persona, y fijándose que el profesor no hubiera notado el sospechoso intercambio entre ambos, desdobló el papel.

 _«¿Y? ¿Quién es la afortunada?»_

Mirando dubitativamente al otro chico con gafas, Asada le hizo entender con su expresión de confusión que no tenía la más pálida idea a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Tampoco es como si quisiera sobrecalentar su cerebro con más cosas de las que ya tenía.

Seto al parecer captó la indirecta porque inmediatamente después comenzó a escribirle otra notita.

 _«El superior Kuramochi estuvo contándole a todo el mundo hoy durante el entrenamiento que te escabulliste a deshoras de la noche para hablar con tu novia. Dijo que te quedaste hasta tan tarde con el celular que fue imposible despertarte a la mañana»_

Oh, no. Lo que no le faltaba justamente era que difamaran su imagen, y ahora de eso mismo se estaba comenzando a encargar el vice-capitán demoníaco. No quería imaginar lo que sería de él si dejaba que tal rumor se expandiera por todo el equipo, si es que ya no estaba enterado el club completo por las blasfemias de Kuramochi.

Rápidamente le envió un papelito a Seto negando tal cosa. Este no pareció muy convencido por lo que le respondió de nuevo.

 _«Hombre, pero tiene que ser verdad que algo te mantuvo despierto toda la noche. Te ves demacrado»_

¿Cómo le explicaba al chico el infierno que era intentar mantener los ojos abiertos tras tremenda desvelada? Nunca lo entendería porque no compartía el mismo, desafortunado destino que él. Realmente estaba tentado por revelarle todas las penurias y lo que se venía guardando a alguien más. Pero si pecaba por bocazas, lo que hubo pasado la noche-mañana anterior, sería pequeño comparado con lo que le harían sus superiores en venganza. Reflexionando aquello, la idea de confiarle sus pesares a alguien más quedaba completamente descartada.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de hacerle entender que no iba a hablar sobre el tema. Con aquel rechazo, el pitcher de primero creyó que Seto dejaría de insistir, más no obstante, un último papelito cayó en sus manos.

 _«Entiendo. Es algo privado. Pero si te afecta tanto, ¿no crees que deberías consultarlo con alguien? Tal vez con el entrenador, o alguno de los vice capitanes...»_

Una irónica sonrisa casi escapa de sus labios.

De ninguna manera podía consultarlo con el entrenador, cuando precisamente de él es de quien más debería esconder su _situación_. Y la sola idea de tratar de consultarle algo al vice capitán Maezono, o peor aún, al superior Kuramochi, le producía severos escalofríos.

Se detuvo a pensar por un momento. ¿El entrenador y los vice-capitanes?

Aparentemente, aquello lo había iluminado.

Es decir, su vida preparatoriana aun aguardaba esperanza, porque entre el entrenador y los vice capitanes, había olvidado que quedaba un puesto de por medio. Y dicho puesto lo ocupaba alguien objetivo y capaz de ayudarlo con su dilema.

 _Tal vez y sólo tal vez, Miyuki Kazuya sería la solución a todos sus problemas._

* * *

 _._

Habrán notado mi aprecio por Asada, ¿imagino? Vale, que le he agarrado bastante cariño durante la lectura del manga y puede que eso me haya influenciado un poquito a la hora de dejarle el papel protagónico en esta introducción. Pero no se alarmen que en el siguiente capítulo ya entrarán en juego los verdaderos protagonistas de la historia. Solamente recuerden que les advertí que la trama se desarrollará lentamente... en realidad dependiendo de como lo vea cada uno. Espero no haberlos mareado desde un principio y que no les haya resultado tan confuso el capítulo. Trataré de actualizar cuanto antes el siguiente así que de momento lo dejaré aquí.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! Y si lo han hecho, les agradecería que me dejaran un **review** para conocer sus opiniones al respecto. De verdad que me encantaría saber si les ha gustado o no. Aunque a ti, lector, un comentario no te parezca la gran cosa, a un escritor con tan solo uno, puedes alegrarle la vida.

 **R &R**


End file.
